Equestrian Visitor
by Casual Brony
Summary: Wallace is a seventeen year-old living a dull life with his step-father. That is until a spell gone awry causes him to be teleported to Equestria. Who will he meet? What new things will he discover? And has the love of his life been here this entire time? Not a self insert. My life doesn't suck. EDIT: This story has been canceled! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Start

Chapter One

"My life sucks," Wallace mumbled. Wallace, a seventeen year old living with his step-dad in New York, sighed as he lay on his bed. The blanket was cold. Even stretched on top of it, the cold managed to sink through his hoodie and into his skin. It was late November, with no family feast to warm his heart. Or to share with his parents.

His step-dad, Doug, yelled at some woman he had been seeing for a few weeks in the next room. She fought back, at least for a while, until it got eerily quiet. Wallace had gotten accustomed to this, as well as his dad being locked up in jail for weeks on end. A bottle broke sending shards of glass against the wall, hopefully not waking up the landlord.

"Looks like tomorrow's gonna be the start of another week," He mumbled to himself. Rolling over, he observed the décor of his "room". It was hardly a room as much as it was a spare closet. A mattress was squeezed into the confined space with some elbow room for a lamp and a clock, but since Wallace was claustrophobic, he had to install his own window at the edge of the room. He would look out the hole he punched in the wall and think about the beautiful mom he had loved, and the dad he hardly knew. Doug had set the spot up and offered to take him in after his mom died a year ago. But as soon as he moved in, Doug had made it very clear that he was only doing this out of respect of his mother, the only woman he didn't have the nerve to beat.

Hearing a loud thud outside, followed by a slow dragging sound and groaning, Wallace decided to make a break for it out the window. Squeezing through, he popped out and grabbed onto the gutter of the apartment. This prevented him falling to a gruesome death, though he usually got out of the house like this nowadays. Swinging a leg over, he managed to climb onto the roof. The moon was full and reflected brightly against the white blanket that lay undisturbed by pigeons and stray cats. He looked at the neighboring building, his target. If he didn't time this right, the fall would cause his legs to snap, which they had on one occasion.

His first few days here, he realized that he would need to get out quickly and quietly if he wanted to avoid being beaten by a drunk Doug. This led to the discovery of roof jumping. If he could time it right, he would be able to soar to the top of the building across from his apartment. His first jump included the aforementioned broken legs and led to a fierce beating by Doug, after which he begrudgingly took Wallace to the hospital under the condition that any scars and bruises he received from a rod were to be the result of the nasty jump off the roof as well. Knowing that there was no room for error, he quickly learned that speed and strength would be necessary to stay one step ahead of his caretaker and make the jump correctly. He worked out every day after that, and soon got to peak physical strength, as far as seventeen year olds go. He practically made the jump everyday now, which led to the exploration of more roofs. His parkour skills developed and he soon considered himself to be on par with Spider-Man himself (who is of course a fictional character). Wallace soon discovered that by unlocking this skill, he would be able to go anywhere he wanted at any time he felt like. As long as he wasn't needed by Doug or required at school.

And yet, there seemed to be nothing at school to keep him there either. Sure he hung out with some guys, but they weren't his actual friends. Just jocks who wanted to look cool with the most athletic person the place had to offer. If he were any weaker, he was certain that they would chew him up and spit him out like a fatty piece of meat. There _were_ some cute girls at school when he thought about it. And even though his social status as dominant male could get him any girl that he wanted, Wallace declined. Besides, all of those girls were superficial and wouldn't stick around if he actually needed to talk to someone about his feelings. If he was going to have a girl, it would be a hard-working, open-minded, Honest Abe sorta girl. If such a thing still existed in this world.

Walking back, he prepared to make the sprint. The wind felt good in his short, brown hair as he dashed forward. The frost made his breath collect in the air and the cold cut through his jacket, only to be repelled by the body heat that an adrenaline filled Wallace expelled. He had been the top athlete in school since he toughened up, and held many school records. He always believed that if he put his mind to it, anything was possible. Or at least, that's what he remembered his dad say. He flew off the roof, his arms flailing wildly as he soared. He braced his legs for impact, and got ready to roll into a ball to reduce the shock of the landing when a bright purple light enclosed around him.

"Huh?" Wallace managed to get out before the light intensified, surrounding his field of vision. He shut his eyes to prevent them from frying as he disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace of him behind.

"Uhh, Twilight? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Applejack asked worriedly. She looked at the purple unicorn with concern as she stood near a stack of books.

"Of course," she said confidently. "After all, I can teleport myself, can't I?" She walked over to the center of the library.

"Yeah, but you ain't never teleported anythang to yah," Applejack, being an earth pony, was naturally uneased when it came to magic, or rather, being used to test experimental magic.

"Oh, Applejack. I have done this spell a thousand times on my books," As if to prove it, she pointed her head, revealing her horn in the process, at the book pile next to her. The horn began to glow along with the works of literature as they suddenly vanished from their mountainous position and reappeared next to a smiling Twilight, "I'll just teleport you right next to me from across the room. We can't be more than ten hooves away from each other," she reassured her friend. She had been attempting to create a spell based off her teleporting magic that would allow her to bring objects to her from great distances. Unfortunately, she would need to know the exact location of whatever she needed to transport in order for it to have the fullest potential. While still in the early stages, she tried to get a flower to come next to her from across the Ponyville marketplace, but all the ponies walking around caused her to miss and she somehow ended up with an old shoe. Celestia knows what would have happened if she had accidentally teleported a pony to her at that stage of development. Or worse, if she accidentally warped two things at once. The thought of horrible pony-shoe crossovers had led her to experiment in a controlled, book-filled environment, where tests had, thus far, proven successful. She felt she was ready to move on to pony transportation, and asked both Rainbow Dash and Applejack for their assistance.

"But what about Rainbow?" Applejack remembered that the cyan pegasus was called along as well. They had just finished another competitive game with Rainbow declaring victory, leaving Applejack to go willingly with Twilight so that she wouldn't have to hear her gloat about being the better pony. But when Applejack heard that Rainbow was needed as well, she hoped that this could be an opportunity to even the score against that multi-colored filly. She knew that she would be helping out one way or another, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"I've set her up outside to see if I can teleport flying objects as well. But that has to wait after I figure out if living things can be moved first. And that's where you come in!" Twilight giggled at Applejack's obvious discomfort. For such a tough pony, all it took was a little magic to scare her? "Don't worry Applejack. I'm one hundred percent certain everything will be fine. You know, being the element of honesty, you could really be a little more trusting, don't you think?"

Applejack looked at Twilight with a sorry expression. "Yer right Twilight, I do trust you, It's just that ah don't really feel good about you usin' an a spell that yer still workin on," she said apologetically.

"Then let's begin!" She exclaimed, cutting her off. She pointed her horn at Applejack, a purple glow emerging from the tip. Applejack's expression returned to one of uncertainty as Twilight poured more magic into her horn, encasing it in her powerful aura. Applejack stepped back a step as her body began to glow purple. Suddenly, Applejack disappeared from her end of the room and instantly appeared directly over Twilight, crashing on top of her and causing the magic to fade.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Twilight gasped both at the creation of her own spell and under the weight of the pony. Yet despite that fact, she began to laugh uncontrollably. Regaining control of herself, she pushed out from under the pile and began talking frantically, knocking the books onto a dazed Applejack, "Okay Twilight, calm down. Just need to find some paper and pens and send a letter to the princess oh were is Spike oh boy oh boy oh boy!"

"Congrats Twi," a dizzy-headed Applejack said. "Remind me to never do that again," She slowly sat up and watched the normally reserved pony dance and hop around the room. That didn't make her stomach feel any better. She was hoping that Rainbow wouldn't see her like this when she remembered that the pegasus was still outside. _If I'ma get sick, then that filly most certainly will as well,_ she thought_. _Her light head almost made her fall back down, but she quickly regained her senses and stood in front of a frantic Twilight. "Hey pardner, now that you've gone and finished with me, what say you give Rainbow a try," She asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Twilight exclaimed. She looked out the window to see an impatient Rainbow Dash flying just above the street, her hooves crossed. "I'll send that letter as soon as I've actually _finished_ my tests," she chuckled, still giddy about the fact that she made her own, genuine spell. She was a little wiped from teleporting Applejack, and that was just from a few hooves away. She thought about the amount of power she would need to bring Rainbow to her from that distance. Plus she wouldn't be able to exactly see her due to there being a door in the way. All of the facts suggested that she should postpone further tests, but adrenaline still coursed through her veins, and it wasn't every day you got to make your own magic happen. She felt confident enough to make another minor miracle occur. "Stand back AJ," she asked. Her horn flared a bright purple and pointed towards Rainbow's general location. Applejack waited behind Twilight to see a sick Pegasus pony appear on the floor. Her horn flared, dimly, then increased until it was as bright as the time she fended off the Ursa Minor that had attacked Ponyville. Sweat poured from her head, revealing the stress that maintaining such power actually took. Twilight closed her eyes under the strain and her horn glowed brighter than it had ever before. Applejack grew uncomfortable watching her good friend push herself to such limits, and when she saw her contorted face, she decided to walk up and intervene.

Then something unexpected happened.

A large, white ball appeared, floating in the center of the room. The whole place was flooded with a white light, but the ponies kept their eyes open long enough to see a large, dark shape appear from its center and roll into the wall. The light then went out, Twilight's horn ceased all magic and whiplashed her into a bookshelf, and the ball disappeared as soon as it came. But not without leaving a dazed Wallace lying upside down on the floor.

Twilight struggled to get up, drained from using so much energy and being flown across a room. But Applejack stood, first looking at the thing that had just come from nowhere. It certainly wasn't Rainbow Dash. It definitely wasn't a pony.

Then, noticing her hurt friend, she lifted her up and sat her against the wall, worry written all over her face. "Twilight, are you alright? What do you think it is? Could it be from the forest?" She inquired.

Twilight lifted her head and looked at the creature she undoubtedly summoned. Looking up at Applejack, she said, "Don't let it get away. I might be able to return it when I recover."

Standing up, she nodded and said, "Don't you fret missy, that thang ain't goin anywhere," And with that she turned to the mysterious thing. Trotting over to the unknown beast, she made quick observations. It wore clothes, though they were clothes that she had never seen. Rarity might be able to find out what kind they were later. It had a brown mane, but it was all cut off, leaving only a small bit to hang over his head and into his eyes. It certainly had no hooves, but rather claw-like appendages, not unlike to Spike's. Its entire face was flat except for one bump that came out in the middle, what she assumed to be a nose. She noticed it had started moving and even grunted. Frantically, she searched for a rope to lasso the thing before it decided to run off.

"Oh, my head," It began to say. This caused Applejack to stop as she was unaware that it was capable of speech. Turning around, she saw it rise up onto its hind-quarters, its hand still holding the back of its head.

Observing his surroundings, Wallace thought that he had missed the roof entirely and was somehow in heaven. His theory changed when he saw the two oddly colored horses in the same room. He looked at them and figured that his face must've been pretty ridiculous with the faces that he got back. "Alright, I think I know what's going on," He stood up and realized that it was a mistake as his head throbbed with pain. "Wow, that smarts, but the way I see it, it's all a dream anyway," He staggered to the middle of the room and looked at the ponies expectantly, "Am I right?"

He shouted the last few words, causing the orange pony with a cowboy hat to get into what appeared to be a defensive position. "Now look here pardner," It shouted back to him, "we don't want no trouble from you. What happened here wuz an accident, and I will personally see to it that you are paid fer yer trouble," The last statement was said with a tone of kindness. And if Wallace hadn't thought it was a dream, things could have gone swimmingly from there. She finished, "But fer the time being, if you could take a seat somewhere and wait patiently, I'm sure I could find a doctor for," she broke off. Wallace had managed to jump over the surprised horse and sat directly on her back. He repeatedly slapped her flank and took the cowboy hat, swinging it over his head. "Yee-haw, get along liddle doggie!" he shouted atop the horse. Wallace had never rode a horse before, but since he thought he was asleep, he decided that riding a dream pony couldn't hurt. _For a dream, it sure seems real_, he thought. Come to think of it, Wallace had never experienced a dream this real before, or with ponies for that matter.

Infuriated, Applejack aimed to make sure that he knew it wasn't a dream. She dove out from underneath him and swiftly bucked him right in the chest. Gasping for air, a shocked Wallace staggered back into a bookshelf and slid down landing right next to the purple one, forgetting all about the pain in his head as it was redirected into his internal organs. He looked up from his agony to observe three things. One, the purple pony's face was that of disbelief, with the mouth hanging down and everything. Inside Twilight's mind, she simply couldn't believe what had just happened. Some unknown creature had just _ridden_ Applejack. It was unthinkable that a creature capable of speech would be dumb enough to go tangle with a pony like her. _He must not want to_ live _anymore_, she thought. Two, the pretty purple pony had a horn sticking out of its head. A. Freaking. Horn. And last but not least, three. The orange pony that had just decked him was still steaming red and brandished a large, thick rope. He visibly gulped and the purple pony saw a very uncommon emotion spread across his face. Pure fear.

"Oh my God," Wallace murmured. He quickly realized that this was no dream. Forgetting the pain, he shot up just as the lasso thrown by the cowpony hit where he had just been sitting. He made a dash past her, just barely missing another set of hooves, and leapt for what looked like a door out. But just as his hand reached the knob, it swung open with full force, slamming right into his face. The last thing he saw before slipping totally out of consciousness, was an orange horse with a pitiless face staring down at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Amends

_Chapter 2_

_ It was so bright. Wallace lay down in a completely white room. The light seemed to emit from the air itself. He didn't even project a shadow. He sat up and looked at his hands, squeezing them as if to make sure they were actually there. It seemed like he was the only person, or thing, around._

_ "I've just about had it with random bright lights," he mumbled. He put his hands to the ground to bring himself up, but they got no purchase. It was like he was sitting on top of nothing. "Strange, but not as strange as being beat up by a pony. Those things must have been the last few thought processes I had before my brain finally cracked," He settled for this answer as it seemed the most logical. And now he was in…. Heaven? He wasn't a very big believer in that kind of stuff, but if he got his chance to go, then why not? "But if I'm dead…" He cringed at the thought of an unrecognizable corpse lodged in a dumpster between two buildings. At least it would save Doug a mouth to feed._

_ Suddenly, he felt strange, weightless. He noticed it was getting darker and looked up to see the bright light receding. Now he was falling unbelievably fast. He had never gone skydiving, but he imagined that it was something like this, only with an actual parachute. He watched with dismay as the bright light grew smaller and more distant. If he wasn't staying up there, then what was down here?_

_ He wanted to panic, to writhe in agony at the sudden realization of where he was headed. Yet he couldn't. He just lay on his back, watching the light dim at the far reaches of his vision. A figure appeared beside him, falling down at his speed long enough for him to notice who it was. A bulky chest, but kind posture revealed it to be the father he barely knew. Only his face was cloaked in darkness. Wallace tried to remember his dad's face, but couldn't recall. His figure changed from tall and proud, to slouched and tired. The kind of body language someone accompanies with disappointment. He grew tears at the thought of not being able to see his dad before his final judgment._

_ The man was replaced with a woman, his mom, her whole self in view. She wore a skirt with a modest suit, the last thing he ever saw her in. She stared at him with hurt, sorrowful eyes. Her beautiful, blue eyes that reflected whatever light remained brighter than any ocean could. He soon came to the conclusion that this Hell was torturing him well before he would get there. The only two people that he dearly loved, taken away from him. He wept without abandon in self misery._

_Looking below, he noticed something coming towards him. The floor? He looked back up at the single white speck in the dark world he now resided in. If only I had another chance. His body hit the water and he slowly sank to the bottom._

Wallace jolted upright in reaction to the cold water that coated him. He had been lying on the floor of the room he first appeared in. Looking around, it seemed to be a library. Books lined the walls, and the whole place had a very cozy feeling to it, like a tree house he saw on T.V. way back when his father was around. Under normal circumstances, he would have tried to go back to bed in the peaceful scenery, but he was freezing, soaking wet, had a sore stomach, and couldn't feel his face. Turning to his right, he noticed the ponies that he had first seen, with the addition of another rainbow-colored one. He decided to pretend that this wasn't a dream, but what made him want to was the fact that there were both a horse with a horn on her head, and another that was flying right next to her with wings. The pegasus, he concluded, set a bucket down on the floor and returned to the group, informing them that the thing was awake.

They were turned around and couldn't see him, but they were talking really quietly, discussing something in a heated debate. Listening carefully, he heard bits and pieces like "Let's throw him in the forest," or more distressingly, "Nope, he's gonna have tah pay fer what he did tah me an Twi."

This made him start to think. He was captured by an intelligent species that had the ability to build homes and read books; therefore, the chances of being able to reason with them were relatively high. That idea was crossed out immediately however, as his mind went back to recall what he did to the orange cowboy pony. And judging by her comment of him having to pay, she was still sour about the whole ordeal. He decided that the best course of action would be to quietly escape and look for human civilization. But just as he was about to test the ropes for weak spots, the group turned around to stare at him.

"Well look who's awake," The grudge holding pony smirked, seeing that he had immediately ceased any rope adjusting. Wallace looked up sheepishly at his captors with an apologetic smile.

"Look, I know that I may have gotten off on the wrong foot here, but," He explained.

"But nuthin," She interrupted, staring at him intently. "Now it's a cryin shame what we did tah you, bringin yah out here from wherever you came from," She apologized, the anger subsiding. "But what you did tah me personally is unfergivable," the frown returned to her face. "Why, if I had it mah way, I'd," she ranted before Twilight could intervene.

"Applejack, now I know that you feel some sort of justice is required," Twilight cut in, "but I've looked through my books and I can't find anything about what its species might be. It could even be endangered,"

"It most certainly is in danger if it ever decides to try something like that again," Applejack took a step towards the unfortunate soul, only to be blocked by Rainbow Dash.

"Now, look," She said, "I didn't exactly see what happened, but one thing I do know is that the only one who really ended up hurt here is that thing. I think that if we let it off in the forest, it'll find its way back home,"

"Umm, 'It' has a name you know," He managed to get their attention. "It's Wallace, nice to meet you all," they stared at him, each with their own agenda in mind for him. He decided that if he wanted to negotiate, now would be the best time. "Now, before you decide to kick me in the face or throw me into some jungle, hear me out. I am from a species of mammals known as humans. I came from the city of New York located in the United States. Where I come from, horses, or rather, ponies, don't talk. They aren't even smart enough to read like y'all appear to be. Before I arrived here, I had been doing activities that could have caused bodily harm to myself, specifically, jumping from roofs. All of a sudden, a bright light comes out of nowhere to pick me up and I guess send me here. I initially thought that I had become knocked out from the jump off the roof, and was dreaming all of this up. I apologize for what I did to you," he said nodding towards Applejack, "and, had I known that this was real, I most certainly wouldn't have done what I did," He slowly began to untie the main knot in the rope, keeping him there. He prayed that they were looking at his face and not his arms, which squirmed behind his back ever so slightly.

The group turned back around, most likely to discuss their reactions on his statement. Knowing that he had a chance, he tugged and pushed on the knot until it gave way. Quietly, he slipped his hands out and slowly, so as not to attract attention to himself, looked at the door he had made a break for earlier. He assumed that on his first try out, the pegasus had flown in to see what all the commotion and lights where about. Unfortunately, this caused the door to slam right into his face, knocking him out cold. He figured he deserved it due to what he had done to the cowpony, Applejack he believed, but if she thought that he was going to work for _her_, a horse, than she had another thing coming.

Wallace quickly formulated a plan. First he would run out and have the horses chase him. Second, he figured that he could lose them in the forest that the pegasus had mentioned earlier. After all, a blow to the chest wasn't enough to stop him. Then, he would turn back to this here library with the horses lost in the woods and look for a map. That should get his bearings, or at least tell him if he was still on Earth. He waited for a second, looking back to see they were still distracted. The purple one, Twilight if he remembered, had gotten a stack of books down with what appeared to be magic from her horn. She had huddled the group over them, trying to explain her case. Knowing it was now or never, he quickly shot up and bolted for the door. Luckily, they didn't notice his escape until he had opened the door and was well on his way out.

Twilight shouted "Don't let it get away!" and they all followed Wallace through the door into the streets of Ponyville.

As soon as he exited the library, Wallace noticed that he was in a town. He grew confident in his plan to lose them, not knowing at first that he was in a place full of buildings. He could feel his legs itch for a little parkour and decided that maybe he wouldn't have to go into the forest directly, but possibly fool them into thinking so. He had gone halfway down the street, the sunset shining in his face, without breaking a sweat, when the sound of hooves on dirt reached his ears. He figured they were close behind him, and decided to make his move. Pushing to unicorns out of the way, he swiftly turned a corner into an alley between two buildings and ran out into another street. He turned right and upon seeing a large building surrounded by other homes, he figured it was a town hall or something. And that meant that he was probably in the center of the place. Not knowing which direction the forest lay, he ran up the middle of the street, passing the hall and shoving a few ponies out of the way.

"Sorry," was all he could shout as he turned around to apologize but noticed that Applejack was right behind him. The purple pony was nowhere to be found along with the rainbow colored one. But he figured that since she had wings, she was probably watching from a bird's eye view. His mind returned to the real problem at hand, a furious horse that probably wanted to beat the crap out of him. He had never fought against a horse back home, but figured that if he had to, it would probably kick him in areas not worth mentioning till he was unconscious. He didn't want that to happen now, with freedom so close. Picking up speed, he got closer to the stalls that lined the various houses and shops and, seeing an unmanned, or rather, unhorsed stand full of apples, he ran up to it, knocking it over behind him. This caused the pony to trip and fall, kicking her out of the race. He stopped, thinking that he had hurt her, which was the opposite of what he wanted. But she eventually got back up, shaking it off and staring at him with menace. He decided that if he wanted to live, he would need to book it.

He turned and ran up the street, seeing that it split two ways at the end with houses to meet him if he kept going forward. He figured he was in the clear besides all these ponies that filled the streets, until he noticed his vision get a bit darker. Looking up, he saw the rainbow pegasus flying right above him, blotting out the sun. He gulped as she backed up right behind him, as she obviously wanted a challenge. He soon worked this out as an advantage, knowing that his parkour skills would finally come in handy. He kept running, hoping that she would be too occupied with the thrill of trying to catch him, to notice the oncoming buildings. She didn't, and just as her hoof was able to grab his shirt, Wallace jumped onto the wall, running off of it and adding a spin to the street on the right. Rainbow, unfortunately, didn't have enough space to pull up or turn and, consequently, ran into the buildings.

"That's two," Wallace told himself, "but where's the third one?" After a while, Wallace had looped around and found himself back on the street with the library. Figuring that incapacitating the ponies was close enough to losing them, he decided to head back. But looking down he noticed that the purple pony had passed out from exhaustion. _Not much of an athlete_, he thought, _but where have the other ponies gone? _He wondered why there was no one to help this poor animal, lying in the street like a dead dog. He heard rather than found his answer. A few streets down, where his chase initially took place, a crowd had assembled, wanting to hear news of the strange creature that was causing such a ruckus. Everyone on this street had apparently gone over to inspect the commotion, leaving Twilight here to recover alone.

He decided to carry her back to the house since he was going there anyways. And maybe they wouldn't think so badly of him if he could show them that he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Checking to see that he wasn't being watched or followed, he picked her up and straddled her on his back, taking her the rest of the way.

When he made it back, he laid her in the bed upstairs, making sure not to wake her. Afterwards, he went down to examine the books, hoping to find a geography filled reference guide or anything resembling a map for that matter. But to his dismay, the language the books were all written in consisted of symbols, strangely resembling Lucky Charms marshmallows, rather than English. He had thought that, seeing as how they were able to speak the same language, the books would work the same way.

He grew a little frustrated at this discovery, and he doubted that he would be able to get a pony to translate, seeing as he had practically made himself the most wanted thing in town in only an hour.

Suddenly, a nose made him quickly turn. It was the door, and a lock had just clicked. His first thought was that someone was using a key to lock the door from the outside, but that suspicion changed when he noticed a purple hue around the lock. Magic was being used to lock him inside. He turned around to face the stairs and was greeted by the exhausted face of Twilight Sparkle.

His first instinct was to try to get away again, and he was about to turn to the door. "Wait!" Twilight spoke. "I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you," she sounded exasperated. Wallace stood where he was not sure what to do. He thought a minute, then looked at her.

"If you really want to help, than you can decipher a map for me. I need to find out where exactly I am," he asked. That seemed like a simple request, but he soon realized that the pony was about to collapse. Most likely from fatigue. He quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed her before she tumbled off the edge. "_Again?"_ he thought. He picked up her unconscious body and laid it back into her bed for the second time that day. He sat on what appeared to be a guest bed across from hers and waited for her to wake back up.

It took a while, but she soon sat up groggily, staring at the unknown creature. "I'm sorry, it's just I've never had to run that hard before," she trailed off.

"Well," Wallace stated, "You're obviously not in any condition to be writing, so maybe you could just tell me where I am, and if you even know, how I might have gotten here."

She looked at Wallace with a nod of approval, and began to explain everything from the beginning.

Wallace lay back on the bed, fully dried from the bucket of water that had been used to wake him up. "So, I'm in Ponyville, Equestria. I was teleported here on accident from my world, and currently have no way of returning home," He summarized. "I currently have no way of paying for all the damage I have done to the city thus far, and there is a possibility that I will be stuck in this world forever as some sort of exotic creature," Twilight stared back at him, with a look of sorrow on her face.

"I'm awfully sorry that this happened to you Wallace," she said.

"Please, just call me Will. After all, I'm gonna be here for a while aren't I?" He stated.

"Don't worry Walla – Will, I'm sure I'll be able to find some way to bring you back home," She exclaimed with a smile.

Just then, there was a knocking at the door. Wallace shot up with a shocked look on his face. If he were discovered, than who knows what his captors would do to him. His mind raced with all the possibilities of being enslaved. Would they force him to manual labor, or would they keep him as a pet? Wallace was never really concerned about animal abuse back home, but seeing that he could wind up as a victim any second, he decided that he would remain against it.

Twilight, noticing his plight, looked over to him, "Quick, under the bed!" Without question, he dove under, praying that movies he had seen were wrong and this actually worked.

"Coming!" Twilight shouted. She walked towards the door and, unlocking it, opened it to reveal an applesauce covered Applejack, and a bruised Rainbow Dash. "Girls, come inside," she stepped aside to let them in.

"Thanks Twilight," Applejack replied, shaking off the excess fruit before coming in. She was in a sour mood. First, a good-for-nothing animal manages to escape one of her own knots and lead her on a chase for a creature that she could just barely keep up with, then, it knocks over her stand _and_ her. Rainbow felt the same way. It wasn't every day that you get shown up by an unknown species. Yet what made it worse was the fact that she gave it the chance to escape. If she hadn't been so cocky, she could have taken the thing up right off the bat. But instead she decided to play Cat and Mouse and chase the thing for sport, underestimating the skills it possessed. Though she wouldn't say it, she did think that the maneuver he pulled to get away was pretty cool.

"Are you girls alright?" Twilight asked, noticing their glum looks.

"I most certainly am not!" Rainbow started. "I was led around town by a huge monkey, only to have it throw me into a wall!" she falsely complained, not wanting to ruin her reputation. She figured that this was a safe answer recalling how he had thrown Applejack's entire cart over.

"Ah tell yah, I ain't never seen a creature run that fast," Applejack stated. Though whatever it was, Wallace she remembered it say, seemed to cause a lot of trouble, she had a certain respect for it. It took speed and strength to be able to make her run for her money _and_ throw her cart over without breaking a sweat. Heck, had the circumstances been different, she might have even been able to get along with him. But her cart was still destroyed and Wallace was still missing.

"But what happened tah you Twilight? We kept lookin fer yah long after we gave up lookin fer that Wallace thing," Applejack and Rainbow started looking for Twilight after the whole chase escapade died down, but couldn't find her anywhere. They decided that she was probably back at the library, and headed over there as well.

"Well, I got really tired from all that running, and I was already wiped out from using my teleporting spell," She began. But she was interrupted by Wallace, who had been listening to their misfortunes and decided that it was time to make amends.

"I carried her home after finding her passed out," He answered. The ponies looked shocked at his sudden appearance, even Twilight, who was trying to cover for him. But shock soon turned into anger, as they prepared to catch and keep him this time. Sensing this, Wallace spoke, "Look, I know that I've been here for only, like, an hour, and have already done some things that I wish I could undo, but I am willing to work to repay you for any damages that I may have caused," He finished. Applejack immediately went from angry, to puzzled.

"Well, if yah didn't want tah cause any trouble, then why'd you run away?" She asked.

"I was taken from my home to a place that shouldn't exist, and then was tied up against my will by strange group of horses. I didn't know if I was gonna be used in some sort of experiment or be eaten, so I decided to run away. After I was sure that I had lost you, I decided to turn back to this library and hopefully find a map that could tell me if I was even in the same world. That was when I found Twilight lying in the street. I brought her back here, and she informed me that this is in fact a whole different universe than my own. I'm pretty sure that I will be stuck here for a while, and I'd rather repay you for the problems that I have caused and seek shelter here with civilization, rather than be thrown in a forest to fend for myself," He directed the last statement towards Rainbow, who kicked a hoof sheepishly.

"Are you aware exactly how much you owe me?" Applejack questioned. "A whole heck of a lot more than a few bits, I'll tell you that," She looked at Wallace with rather cold, pitiless eyes. She knew that he was lost in a strange world, but feeling bad for him wasn't gonna get her a new stall. "I think I have a solution," she got their attention. "If I provide lodgin fer yerself at mah barn over at Sweet Apple Acres, than that will give you plenty of time to build me a new cart and tend to some of the work," she proposed.

Mulling it over, Wallace really had no other idea on what to do. He figured the only alternative would be to beg some other pony to stay with them, and that would hardly be dignifying. "I suppose I have no other option," he mumbled. Jumping off the ledge, he landed in front of Applejack and put out his hand, "No hard feelings?"

Accepting his hand, she agreed, "I suppose, ah could fergive you."

Rainbow flew up with excitement, "Oh my gosh, this is gonna be so cool. You can teach me how you did that running trick and we can race and," She had been flying around the room, doing flips and spins to illustrate the "coolness" of the time they would have, until Twilight used her magic to stop her.

"And we can introduce you to all are friends and, eventually, the entire town," Twilight explained. She seemed giddy for some reason, but she voiced her anxiety right away, "I just realized that I haven't written my letter to Princess Celestia yet! Now I can tell her about my spell's results as well as the arrival of Wallace. I mean, Will," With that, she ran upstairs. A door slammed, telling everyone that Twilight was absorbed with other things.

"Well, ah guess we better git you to the barn while the crowd is still occupied," She mentioned the crowd of ponies that were still gathered around town square about Wallace's chase.

Rainbow flew low, "I guess I'll see you later Wallace, by the way, my name's Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in all of Equestria," She boasted. "Y'all have a good night," She shouted back as she flew off into the night, leaving Applejack and Wallace alone.

"All right let's git you settled down fer the night," Applejack told the strange person that stood beside her. She started in the direction towards the barn.

"You lead the way," Wallace said.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

Chapter 3

_Welcome._

Wallace groggily rose from the sprawled position he found himself in. He placed a hand to his neck, which felt sore, and began rubbing the back if it. Upon opening his eyes, he found that he was in a pitch black room.

_I've been expecting you. _

Wallace heard a voice and felt the hairs on his neck rise under his hand. It was disemboweled, like a bunch of wooden blocks clanking together from strings.

"Whose there!" Wallace shouted standing up. He couldn't even see his hands in front of his face, and he almost stumbled over something that had been lying right next to him. It clanked like a pile of Lincoln Logs as his foot made contact with it.

_Your master._

"What?" Wallace responded confused. He had backed what he believed to be a reasonable distance away from the foreign object, but in the darkness and silence, could make out a slow dragging sound as wood hit the ground.

_I am the reason you are here and, soon, shall be the reason you die._

This frightened Wallace. Sure he had been in a few life threatening situations before, when he met the common thug or was practicing his stunts, but nothing had ever told him with such certainty and evil that he would be killed by them. Wallace knew that whatever the thing was, it was coming after him. He turned from the direction of the voice and ran.

_I know you are scared. I can feel it._

Wallace put on a burst of speed, but the clanking grew louder, the strikes coming faster.

_You will die here. In the dark. Afraid. Alone._

The clanking stopped as soon as it had begun. He kept running, fear of the unknown powering him beyond his limits, but chanced a look back confirm his safety. He stared into two pure red and glowing eyes as he was thrown into the ground.

Wallace sat up with a gasp. Sweat poured down his face and wrapped his whole body like a blanket. He was gripping the edge of his sheets, his knuckles white under the tension. Realizing that he was still in the guest room of Sweet Apple Acres, and still in one piece, he let out his pent up breath.

What did that voice mean, the reason he was here? He had seen and heard some pretty dark stuff back home, but could recall nothing that sent a chill up his back like last night's nightmare.

Knock, Knock, Knock! "You up yet Wallace?" He heard Applejack call through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec," He replied.

"Well ain't that somethin'," She continued," usually guests expect to sleep in late. It's good to know you woke up this early by yerself." Wallace, too preoccupied with his thoughts on his nightmare, had hardly even thought to see what time it may have been. Looking up at the window, he noticed that the sun had yet to rise.

He twisted out of bed, putting his gray tee, white hoodie, and denim jeans on. This made him wonder, _What will I do when these get dirty? I literally came into this world with the clothing on my back. _This, in turn reminded him to check his pockets, as he felt things jingling inside.

Flushing them out, he rediscovered his pen light and laser pointer, cell phone, a deck of cards, and his most prized possession, one he kept on him at all times, a gold watch. He opened it, looking at the left side to reveal a picture of himself as a boy, his mother, and his father, whose face was scratched out.

Doug had been snooping through Wallace's bedroom when he found the locket next to the lamp. He noticed his dad in the picture, and, being drunk at the time, decided it would be funny to scratch his dad's face from it. Luckily, he had come back at just the right time to stop him from destroying the whole picture and maybe even go to sell it. He punched his step-dad, who, dumbstruck, dropped the watch. Wallace quickly scooped it up and ran out before Doug's brain could process what had happened. From that day forth, Wallace made a habit of two things. First, not being around when Doug was influenced. Second, and more importantly, he under no circumstances left anywhere without the watch.

Stepping out into the hallway, he made his way downstairs to find a nice little spread set at the table. It consisted of eggs, milk, and apples. _Of course_ _there are apples_, he thought.

Applejack and a few other ponies sat at the table, one green and old, a really small one with the largest eyes he had ever seen a creature have, and a red pony that looked like he was big enough to eat the table. He gazed over them with studious eyes, sizing them up as if a scuffle would break out at any minute. _Old habits die hard_, Wallace thought as he realized what he was doing. He blinked and shook his head to remove any unnecessary suspicion. Wallace's 'Everyone's an Enemy' habit he had picked up on New York's streets was gonna need some suppressing around these naturally kind folks. If he kept going around looking like he wanted to fight everypony he met, he would certainly have a hard time fitting in.

"Take a seat Wallace an take as much as you need," Applejack said cheerily. She beckoned him over to a seat in-between her and the large pony. He gladly walked over, hoping into his seat. "I don't think you got a chance ta meet the family last night," She began, "That there is good-old Granny Smith," she waved a hoof in the direction of the old pony, who had fallen asleep in her chair.

"Wha, huh, who's there?" She started, hearing her name. She brought her head up, looking at Wallace for a brief moment, then her head fell onto her plate full of eggs.

"Movin on, the little'un there is Applebloom," she said, aiming her hoof at her younger sister.

"Hiya!" She squeaked. He couldn't help but smile at her high voice. _Why is she so cute,_ he thought.

"And this here," she started, looking up at him as she spoke, "is Big Macintosh."

"Ehyup," He proclaimed. He couldn't help but stare at the enormity of him. If he had gone back to sizing them up, Wallace would have decided that any fight with this pony would lead to a complete and total loss. "But you can just call me Big Mac."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and I couldn't possibly repay you for what you're doing for me," Wallace thanked. "Even after being such trouble to everyone, you still agreed to take me in, if only temporary," He stated.

"Oh I know a few ways you could repay us," Applejack began, "and we can start a few of them after breakfast," Wallace looked down sheepishly, recalling the cart he would have to rebuild. "But first, let's dig in!" She shouted. They all rushed for the food, even Granny Smith, who managed to save her eggs from prying hoofs/hands, joined in the fray.

"I don't think I've ever eaten anything that good in my entire life," Wallace managed to say before being followed by a loud belch. He covered his mouth after seeing what he had done, all faces turned to him. Suddenly, Applebloom stood up on her chair. She looked like she was about to make some sort of speech, but instead a belch that blew his hair back was what he received. He looked awestruck at the little filly. "I guess you win then," He said bewildered.

"Alright, if y'all are finished, we should get started," Applejack rose from the table. The rest followed suit stepping out the front door into the now dim morning. Staying behind Applejack, she led him to the barn. Inside, he found all the equipment used to run the farm. A plow, several tools, spare wood, and tons of hay. While he stood admiring the collection, Applejack had gone and gathered wooden planks into a pile, along with several nails and a hammer.

"Alrighty, there yah are Wallace. Plenty of supplies for a brand new cart," She walked over to the door. "If you need a blue-do-hickey to build it I can go to Twilight's and,"

"Nah, I've got everything I need right here," Wallace interrupted. He sat next to the pile, twirling a smaller plank in-between his hands. He rubbed his fingers along the length, tapping it, looking for any holes that may have been created by termites. He continued to do this as a confused Applejack left the barn.

She wasn't exactly sure what the human was doing, but she figured that it was a cultural thing and it would be better to leave him alone. Besides, there were apples to buck.

What Applejack didn't know was that Wallace, while being the strongest guy in the school, had also been the best crafter in his woodshop class. It was probably the only reason he even went back to school. The chance to make something beautiful out of nothing, or create a work of art out of a few planks of wood. Wallace knew that he was going to have to earn his place here, and what better way to do that than with a peace offering of art?

Applejack rose up and shot her hind legs back with a force that shook the tree. Apples fell from the branches into carefully placed buckets underneath, not a single one falling out of place. She looked up at the sun, sweat dropping from her face. It was a little after midday, and she figured that Wallace would probably want some lunch, not to mention she needed water after working so hard. She headed back to the barn to check up on him.

"Wallace, it's lunch time," She yelled knocking on the large red door, "You wanna take a break to eat somthin'?" No reply was heard. She tried to open the door, but it was held fast. "Wallace, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Did he knock himself out with a plank?

"Uh, Applejack," Big Mac said walking over to her, "he ain't comin out ah there. He says he's fine and stuffed from this mornin', but he ain't leavin till he's done," They stared curiously at the door as the sound of hammer on wood resonated in the area. "I wouldn't worry too much about him," He finished before walking off.

_Hmmm_, was all Applejack could think as she stood there._ If he can go all day without eatin', then he sure must be somethin'_, she thought as she went inside to get a drink, leaving Wallace to himself.

Applejack walked back home just as the sun started to disappear from view. Her legs were aching, proving that she did her job right. As she walked in the house and sat at the table for dinner, she noticed that a face was missing. A new face.

"Where'd Wallace go?" She asked. She turned her head to Big Mac.

"He's still workin' I suppose," he stated. She sat up from the table and headed back towards the barn. The lights were on, and reaching it, she knocked five times loudly.

"Wallace, what in tarnation are you up to?" She yelled questionably at the door.

No answer.

She turned around to kick the door open, when out came Wallace. He stepped back as he saw her ready to strike, the memory of her decking him upon his arrival still crystal clear. "I was just coming in for a quick snack," He said quickly, trying to close the doors behind him. He was obviously hiding his work, but Applejack was having a hard time figuring out if it was too horrible to reveal, or simply wonderful and being kept for a surprise.

"Well, we have a mighty nice meal set out in honor of yer first official work day on the farm, though we ain't exactly sure what you've gotten done yet," She said trying to peak around him into the slightly ajar barn door. He turned around with surprising speed, closing the inside of the barn from her prying eyes.

"I'm not quite finished yet, but when I am, I'll be sure to reveal what I have kept hidden," He answered ominously. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get anymore from him, so she gave up, turning around to the house. "Didn't that whole area up yonder have apples?" He asked her.

"Well, it used to, but we all got a part to do here at the farm. And while you were dilly-dallying with yer wood," She chuckled at the lewd joke she made, making Wallace's face turning red, "Some of us were hard at work."

_Well, we'll see who was hard at work when I finish up tonight,_ he thought. He didn't say this though since if he gave praise to his own abilities, she would think he was stuck up, and that would decrease the amount of attention his work would receive. So he kept quiet, hoping that his masterpiece would get a fair review in the morning. He chuckled silently to himself at another joke. _Hard, heh heh, at work, heh heh heh, wood._

Upon entering the dining room, he couldn't help but gasp. There were so many dishes spread out on the table that he thought he was having a feast from _A Christmas Carol_. Everyone proceeded to chuckle at Wallace's awestruck face, but he found that he could only stand and stare. Never had this much food been in the same room as him, and never had it looked so good. He hadn't realized it earlier, but he was really hungry from skipping lunch.

Applejack gave him a slight nudge, causing his mind to wonder from the food to finding a seat. As soon as he did, he began to wonder what it would taste like, and it took all of his willpower to sit there patiently and wait for Granny Smith to let them start. He didn't have to wait long.

"SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY!" She shouted in a frail voice. He was expecting a mad rush for the food like this morning, so he stood up and began taking platefuls as quickly as he could.

It took him a moment to realize that he was the only one doing this. Stopping, he looked around to find all eyes on him. Bashfully, he smiled and started setting the plates back down, feeling bad about having done such an outrageous thing at another family's table, when he heard a giggle. The giggle, which originated from Applebloom, turned into a chorus of laughter.

"Looks like somepony _was_ too full fer lunch," Applejack managed to get out between bits of laughter.

"We sure fooled ya'," Applebloom gasped in for air, the whole spectacle being too funny for her to handle.

"I don't get it," Wallaced said puzzled.

"We pretended to eat like we did this morning to see if you would do the same thing now. We knew after workin' up an appetite you'd be too hungry to resist diving in," Applejack finished before breaking into another uncontrollable fit.

Finally getting the joke, Wallace joined them. He had never been pranked before without having some sort of personal loss. Back when he was in middle school and his mom was still around, he had carved a bird out of wood for her. But before he got home, some kids who were assigned to do the same wood project as Wallace became jealous of his expertise. After school, they called him over, telling him that they could make the bird fly with magic. Being a strong believer of it at the time, he gladly handed it over, hoping that maybe he could show his mom a flying wooden bird when he came home. But to his dismay, they threw it into the woods as far as they could. The next day when he saw them again, he wanted an explanation for their actions. They only said that it was a practical joke.

After everyone had settled down, the real feast began. Through bits of food, he heard that it was a tradition in Ponyville to throw a party for a new, permanent arrival, as well as play pranks on the unsuspecting pony. There were no balloons, but Wallace felt the great food and heart-warming pony family was better than any party he had ever known. But every time he brought that up, Applejack could only reply, wait until you meet Pinkie. Who she was, Wallace had no idea, but he assumed that she was some sort of party legend in the town. He couldn't wait to meet her. He couldn't wait to meet all the ponies of Ponyville. But for now, he was content to be accepted into this little family.

With dinner wrapped up, Wallace stood from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to finish," He said heading towards the door.

"Now hold up a second pardner," A stern voice said. Applejack stood up, "There's no reason fer you tah stay up all night tah work. You need some rest _and_ some time to digest," She pointed to his extended gut. It was true that he was tired, and his stomach did feel heavy.

"Alright, I'll go to bed," Wallace gave in. "But at least let me help you with the dishes first," He reasoned. Wallace hadn't been a guest in many places, but when he was, he always wanted to help out. Wallace never took without giving something in return.

"That's fine by me," She said, a bit taken aback by his generosity and helpful nature. She had never met a pony who offered to work or clean for her when it wasn't even necessary. Sure Twilight and her other friends had helped when she was overworking herself, or the fate of the barn relied on the amount of cider that she could make, but Wallace's generosity was almost unreal.

He piled the dishes from the table next to the sink as Applejack began scrubbing them down with a soapy sponge. One by one, the other ponies drifted to their rooms, leaving Wallace and Applejack alone in the kitchen. Finding another sponge, he started scrubbing on one side of the sink, putting the clean ones on the table to dry. Looking over at Applejack, he could see her eyes starting to sag with sleep, as the task was taking a longer time to complete than had been thought.

"Applejack, why don't you let me finish the rest," He quietly asked while still cleaning.

"Huh, I don't think so," She responded stubbornly. She wasn't going to just leave her own duty and dump it on someone else. But thinking back, she did take a pretty big chunk out of the orchard today. And the weight in her back legs was pretty tiring.

"It would be no trouble, and besides, there aren't that many left," He persuaded. She looked up at him.

"Would you really do that fer me?" She asked followed by a yawn.

"Of course. Now you have a good night," He waved as she slowly trotted out of the kitchen.

"Good night Wallace," She called back drowsily. He listened to her footsteps as she slowly walked up the stairs. Hearing a door close softly, he immediately warped into overdrive. He cleaned all the dishes quickly and efficiently, leaving them sitting out on the table to air dry.

He then slowly walked out the front door, making sure not to creak any loose boards as he made his way towards the barn to finish his work.

The alarm Applejack kept on her bed went off at six thirty in the morning. Getting up reluctantly, she donned her cowboy hat and headed to the bathroom to ready up before breakfast. As she walked through the hall, she stopped herself from knocking on Wallace's door. What he had done last night was awfully nice of him and she figured that he deserved to sleep in. She proceeded to the restroom.

The rest of the family had already eaten and she figured that Wallace had enjoyed his extra sleep long enough. Going to his door, she knocked and called out, "Rise an' shine Wallace, we got a whole new day ahead." No response. "Up an' at em, let's go Wallace," She called once more. Not even a shuffle of someone turning in their bed could be heard from the room. She decided to barely crack the door open to see if he was out cold, but found the bed was still freshly made from yesterday morning. "Were in Equestria could he have run off to?" She inquired. She had only known him a few days, but she knew enough that running away again wasn't his style.

She headed outside and eventually to the barn, hoping to find him in there.

When she opened the door, what she saw blew her away. It was a miniature shop crafted entirely of wood. It had the wheels and handles of a normal cart, allowing it to be easily transported, but the face of it was what won her over. The intricate designs and flourishes shone beautifully from top to bottom, and yet were humble enough for a simple apple stand. And the sign adorning the base of it that read Sweet Apple Acres carved into the wood took her breath away. Applejack couldn't even begin to think of the amount of concentration needed to perform such a task, and immediately began to feel guilty about wanting to kick open the door last night.

She turned her head as a snore emitted from the corner of the barn. Asleep on the hay pile lay Wallace, curled into a ball to keep himself warm. She chuckled at the sight and went back in to get him a blanket. When she came back, she wrapped him in it and did something she wasn't even expecting. She kissed him on the cheek.

_What was that_, she thought, surprised at her sudden action. She looked around to see if anyone had witnessed what just happened, but the rest of the family was still inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, she smiled toward the sleeping artist and walked out of the barn towards the house.

Princess Celestia sighed as she went through paper upon paper. She had been reading the complaints of several small towns, all with the same problem. Their children had periodically gone missing until there were no children under the age of fourteen left. Even though when it came down to the last few to protect, all their efforts to keep them safe had failed. Now no trace of them could be found. This worried her deeply. Someone was targeting children, but who it could be she had no clue. She would need to send royal guards to some of the villages near those already affected in case the kidnapper struck again. She hoped this mess would clear up soon, as she had plenty of other important matters to…

Fire appeared in front of her and out of it popped a scroll. She used her magic to pick it up and find it was from Twilight Sparkle. Ah yes, her faithful student. Opening it up, she was surprised to find that instead of a letter on friendship, it was one on her results of a teleporting spell she was trying to master. She skimmed through it, planning on reading it thoroughly when she wasn't so occupied when one specific part caught her eye.

"After finding that I could teleport other ponies rather than just myself, I began to experiment on a pegasi in flight. Unfortunately, I lost control and my raw magic abilities took over, bringing into our world a creature from another. It is a bipedal species known as human and it comes from the planet Earth in, I believe, a separate universe. While it has shone a tendency to get out of hand, it is generally a peaceful creature from an advanced civilization not unlike our own. It is capable of speaking and even has its own name, Wallace. To keep a public panic at bay, we have allowed it to stay at Sweet Apple Acres under the watchful eyes of my good friend Applejack. Though it is a relatively secure situation, I have had no luck in finding a way to return it to its home and am unsure how long we can keep the public from knowing of its whereabouts. I seek your advice on the matter and eagerly request instructions on how to proceed. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Setting the note to the side, she continued on the work at hand, but not without thinking about it for a moment. Could there be a link to the kidnappings and the arrival of this mysterious creature?


	4. Chapter 4: Approval and a Bet

Chapter 4

Shelfduster sat in a dark metal room, cold, hungry, and for an unprecedented amount of time. He had been asleep at home who knows how long ago, but woke to find himself trapped in a strange place with no knowledge of anything that was going on. He was in a large room, and he couldn't feel the ceiling. Hoping to find a way out, he began feeling the wall for a door or shaft, escape being top priority. After doing this fruitlessly for as long as he possibly could, he decided to sit in a corner and began to weep. He was an orange maned, green pony around the age of ten, and this had been the most frightening situation he had ever found himself in. He wept for his parents, who were surely looking for him. He wept for his friends, whom he missed dearly. And he wept for himself.

As the tears rolled down his cheeks, a faint creaking sound could be heard from the wall across him. It was like that of a rusty door, slowly turning on its hinges. The noise originated higher up, and he realized that he was probably in some sort of pit, with the only escape route far out of reach. He reeled further back into the wall, even more terrified as the sound of wood being thrown into the hole with him met his ears with a bang. Then the noise vanished as soon as it began.

Shelfduster wondered why somebody would kidnap him and then throw wood in the same place. Did some psychopathic, murderous pony plan to burn him alive? Was his short life going to end with him alone in a dark pit of uncertainty? Would he never see his family again?

Then he heard something else. A slow, scraping sound. Like something wooden was being dragged on the floor. He tried to shrink deeper into his corner as the sound of wood clanking on wood grew ever so close. He buried his head behind his hooves, closing his eyes as tight as he could, hoping that he was somehow asleep in his bed in a safe place that a home should be.

_Look at me._

Hearing the voice, a voice that sounded like wooden blocks tumbling over each other, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. They were met by two large, glowing red orbs, and those orbs dimly light the monstrosity that lay behind them. This was the last thing that Shelfduster saw before he died.

Wallace sat up, rubbing his forehead. He found himself in his bed in the guest room of Sweet Apple Acres. His thoughts roamed back to last night. He remembered having only one bit to sand off before he finished, but crashed before that could happen. The sun just rising as he collapsed on a hay pile and drifted off to sleep. But what was really stuck on his mind was a dream he had not long after he clocked out.

He was still lying on the pile when the door to the barn opened and light flooded in. Followed by this pure, morning beauty, was Applejack. Her figure shone brighter than the light surrounding her, and both shock and amazement were written on her face as she marveled at his creation. She then turned her head, staring into his eyes as she strolled up to him. He couldn't move as she approached, almost like in a nightmare, only nightmares weren't as beautiful. He just lay there, looking at the ground as she came too close for her head to be in view.

Then, something he didn't even expect to happen in a dream, happened. She kissed him. He could feel the warm lips brush his check almost as if it were real. Then she threw a blanket around him and left.

He felt weird, dreaming those kinds of things about someone that he just met. Not to mention she was a pony. A _pony. _A totally different species than his own. He felt even weirder thinking about it in that kind of way. Eventually he decided that it was a dream and would stay just that.

Forcing his mind onto another subject, he wondered who had taken him from the barn and put him in his bed. He lifted the sheets to find he wasn't wearing any clothes other than his boxers, as the missing items were neatly folded in a stack at the foot of his bed. Whoever brought him up here had also undressed him before setting him to bed. He figured it was Big Mac, him being the biggest and most likely to lift him. After pondering the subject a little longer, he decided to ignore it.

Thinking further back, he would always get excited when he was about to reveal a sculpture that he had made to someone. Though most of the time he got ridiculed for it, or was told that it wasn't as good as someone else's, he would try his best anyways knowing his mom would always tell him that he did a good job. When his dad died, he picked up his old pastime of wood carving and took it a step further, creating what he believed to be works of art. But when he lost his mom as well, he also lost most of the pride she had given him in his hobby. Discovering that he needed to be tough to survive, he almost entirely rejected woodshop for other, manlier pursuits. But whenever he did begin crafting again, it always hurt him to hear a bad critique. He wanted to make sure that this apple stand was absolutely perfect, and hoped that no one had stumbled into the barn to start the day and accidentally seen his unfinished project.

Putting on his clothes, he discovered they were clean and smelt like fresh apples. _I sure am getting a lot of favors,_ he thought. _Wait, how long does it take for clothes to wash _and_ dry,_ he asked himself. Looking through the window, he found that it was already noon. _Shit,_ he muttered before bursting out of the room. If it was midday, then they'd probably already seen it.

He lunged down the stairs, just barely missing Granny Smith, who spun wildly like a top. He then threw open the door and sprinted for the barn, jumping over several bucketful's of apples and one oblivious Applebloom who had been nudging them back towards the house. Without slowing down or even remembering which way the barn doors swung, he flung himself at them.

Luckily for Wallace, they swung inward. He ran inside, praying that no one had seen his still unfinished creation. Then he crashed into Applejack.

He saw her a split-second before the collision and tried to slow down, but that only resulted in a very awkward crash-kiss between the two. Big Mac had seen this happen, but was too concerned that one of the two might have gotten hurt to notice the nature of their crash.

Trotting over, he asked, "Are you two okay?" Wallace rose in a daze with a panicked expression on his face, while Applejack sat on her backside with her eyes slightly spinning.

"Please tell me you haven't seen it yet," Wallace pleaded.

"I can't say that if ah already have," Big Mac gestured towards the stand. Wallace flinched, "and it's the grandest thing I've ever seen."

Surprised to hear these words, Wallace opened his eyes wide with shock. He actually liked it?

"Thanks everypony fer tha help," Applejack said sarcastically, blushing a little. She picked herself up off the floor.

"You really like it?" He questioned, his embarrassment over running into Applejack out the window.

"Why of course ah do, it's spectacular to say the least," She complimented. Wallace's heart swelled with pride. To hear someone, a complete stranger, give his work such praise, Wallace couldn't take it. He grabbed both Applejack and Big Mac in a hug that had them clutching at their sides.

"All right, take it easy," Big Mac managed to gasp, Wallace's arms tightening around them.

"Sorry, I've just never been so happy to have an unbiased opinion judge what I've done," He apologized. Then he turned to Applejack. "Umm, sorry about that," He told her, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah, it's all right. Besides, what you done here is definitely worth a bump on the rump," she said playfully. He smiled knowing that he was among good, honest friends.

"Actually," Wallace began, "I wasn't quite finished with it yet."

"WHAT?" Both Big Mac and Applejack exclaimed. "How could you not be done with something so darn spiffy?" Applejack asked, her mind blown out of the water.

"Calm down, calm down. It was just the dashboard needed a little sanding to remove a few splinters," He told them reassuringly. "Besides that, I guess it's done."

They both shook off looks of amazement. If Wallace had wanted to keep working on it, then how much grander could it have turned out to be?

"Well, it seems you've worked that bit off, now I reckon it's time you got to applebuckin," Applejack stated.

"Umm, applebucking?" Wallace wondered. "What exactly is that?"

"I think I'll show yah instead," she answered ominously.

Thinking it over as they walked out of the barn and into the orchard, Wallace believed that he was able to put two and two together to figure out what it meant. Apples were obviously what he would be harvesting, and they grow on trees. Bucking is to kick off, like a bull rider. So he assumed that he would be taught to kick apples off trees, and he proved to be right. Going up to a tree with empty buckets surrounding it, she turned around and lifted both her hind legs. This was followed by a swift and powerful kick to the trunk, which resulted with the apples falling into the buckets. He recalled that this was what she did to him on his first day here, and began to wonder if that memory would follow him forever.

"Easy peasy," He mumbled. He walked back a ways, which puzzled Applejack. Couldn't he just stand here and kick the tree like she did? What was he planning?

She found out, as Wallace sprinted towards the tree as fast as he could and jumped for a low branch he had seen. Grabbing tight, he twirled around it until he was in a hand stand, pushing off the branch. He then quickly shoved himself away from it and shifted his weight into his back, bringing his feet beneath him and sticking the landing. He grabbed an apple off the tree and dropped it down into the bucket.

"You missed one," He shouted. Applejack was stunned. Not only was he a great carpenter, but he was agile and athletic. She remembered when she had to chase him down a few days ago thinking that he was mighty strong to have given her such a run for her money, but she didn't even begin to think that he was capable of this as well. He dropped the apple into one of the buckets that lay on the ground and then followed it to earth, giving a nice front flip off the tree.

He landed right in front of her, leaning forward to regain his balance. Applejack took a step back and blushed once more as his face got that much closer to hers. She hid this from him by turning her head towards the fields.

"We still got plenty to do, so I reckon I'll kick most of them off the tree, and you can hop around and pick up the leftovers," She said, thinking efficiently. But Wallace had misinterpreted this as a challenge.

"You don't think that I can take down as many apples as you can?" he inquired.

"Well, I didn't say that, but yes. Yes I do," She retorted honestly.

"Well, _I_ think that I can get more apples than _you_ could in thirty minutes," He boasted.

Even if he _was_ quick, he couldn't take all the apples off a tree as quickly as Applejack could, and she knew it. So she decided to humor the human and let him compete, just so she could boast about it afterwards. _Wow, I'm thinkin like Rainbow Dash,_ she thought. She then realized that by doing this speed bucking contest, she could get most of tomorrow's harvest done as well, which would give her some time to hang out with Wallace. _Wait, did I say Wallace,_ she thought. She wanted to say friends, but Wallace just sort of slipped into her thoughts subconsciously.

"Alright, I accept yer challenge. The first pony," Wallace raised an eyebrow at this, "or human, to collect the most apples in thirty minutes wins! Umm, wins what exactly?" She asked.

"Well, if I win, then I don't have to pay to live here," he suggested. Applejack snorted at the idea of him beating her.

"And if _ah_ win," Applejack thought of a good wager to make, "then you have to do whatever ah say fer a whole day."

"Deal!" Wallace spat in his hand and offered it to Applejack. She spat in her's and they shook on each other word.

Rainbow Dash had been flying randomly through the sky. She wasn't tired, so she decided to go around town and have some fun, but all her friends had been busy. All except Applejack, as far as she knew. She hadn't kept her hopes up as she was usually working and would even ask for her to help sometimes, but it couldn't hurt to try. Besides, she was bored, and if Applejack didn't want to do anything, she figured that she could get a rise out of her to do some competing anyways. Insulting her strength always worked.

But as she soared high over the orchards, she noticed that Applejack wasn't alone. There was a thing with her, something that she felt she had seen before. _Ah hah,_ she thought, _it's that Wallace guy._ She hadn't seen him after the chase escapade, and vaguely remembered saying they should hang out some time. She decided to go bother him instead, until he noticed that they were lining up for some sort of race. Flying in closer, she could here Applejack yell.

"On yer mark, git set, GO!" She shouted. They took off, Wallace jumping into the nearest tree and shaking the branches, and Applejack kicking her nearest tree, bucking the apples into their pre-set buckets. _I see,_ Rainbow thought,_ it's a 'who can get the most' contest._

She flew up, just watching, for about half an hour. She figured it would end soon, and Applejack definitely had the lead. Poor Wallace couldn't shake the trees faster than she could kick them, which left him in the dust. But Rainbow had an idea that was sure to get Applejack's goat. She was obviously too caught up in her work to notice that Wallace was behind, so she would fly through an area of the orchard near Wallace fast enough to knock them down, and then say that he had done it. Applejack would be flabbergasted, and Rainbow would laugh. Perfect.

She made her descent, speeding up as she got closer to the ground. When she was just close enough, she turned a sharp ninety degrees, flying past the trees and causing the apples to land perfectly in their buckets. She quickly landed out of both their sights. After she was sure no one had seen her, she climbed back up into the sky and waited for Applejack to call time.

She didn't have to wait any longer. "Time!" Applejack hollered. It could be heard all across the orchard, and she saw with her bird's eye view Wallace and Applejack make their way towards the center.

"Alright Wallace, you sure put up a fight, but I think we all know who wuh," She didn't finish. Looking past Wallace at all the empty trees and full buckets on the side he had been working on, she sat down in pure disbelief. _How in Equestria is somethin' like that even possible,_ she wondered. He had cleared almost the entire field in thirty minutes. She had never been able to do anything like that her whole life on the farm.

Standing back up, she looked her better in the eye. "Ah guess you win, huh. You don't got to work no more tah earn yer stay," She said with some awe. And yet, something didn't feel right.

"Umm, Applejack, I didn't knock all those apples down," Wallace said a little surprised. He had thought she had gotten all of them down, but if she thought that he did and not her, than who done did it?

A snort sounded above them, and when they looked up, Rainbow couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"BWAAHHHAAAHAAAHAA!" She hit her hooves against the cloud she was laying on. "You guys should've *GASP* seen your *GASP* faces," She was having trouble breathing from the onslaught of laughter. Applejack was obviously unamused as she caught on to what happened, but Wallace couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Rainbow Dash, you git down here right now," Applejack yelled.

Her cloud descended until she was able to roll of it onto the ground, still having fits of giggles. "Ah, lighten up AJ, it's only a little fun," She poked her in the chest, "and besides, you don't have to pick an apple for another week by the looks of it," She gestured at the empty trees that covered the field.

Applejack had first looked like she was gonna punch her, but Wallace smiled as she grabbed her by the neck, giving her a playful noogie. "If you could clear an entire orchard anytime yah wanted to, then why'd you choose tah do it when I didn't need yer help?" She questioned Rainbow.

"Well," She started, getting out of the headlock she was in, "I noticed that Wallace over here was losing, so I decided I would help him out a little," Her gaze turned to a crest fallen Wallace. He had been _losing? _That's wouldn't be very good for his stats.

"Well, I guess that means you won Applejack, fair and square," He said cheering up. He figured that tomorrow would be a day of work, and he wasn't prepared to look any weaker than this contest showed. "I have to do whatever you want for a whole day, those were the terms right?"

"What?" Rainbow exclaimed, "The whole reason I did you that favor is so you and I could hang out tomorrow," She pouted. She had seen him do some amazing stunts on those branches, and she was eager to find out what kind of routine he had to keep himself in shape. That and he was kind of cute, in a weird, exotic sort of way. _Wait, what?_

"Sorry, pardner, but Wallace here made a deal, and ah'm keepin him to his word," Applejack told Rainbow.

"But he was here all day yesterday!" Rainbow pointed out, "I haven't even gotten a chance to know him yet."

"Hold on a minute," Wallace could see that these two fought a lot, and even the smallest thing, like hanging out with a human, seemed to reignite their feud. "I made a promise to Applejack and I intend to keep it," he said looking at Applejack, "but, the deal was that whoever collected the most apples won, and Rainbow Dash here," He looked towards the mare, "obviously succeeded in that. So, to solve this dispute," He looked at them both with a judging eye, even though he was really the victim, "I shall spend a day in service to Applejack, and then spend the next day in service to Rainbow Dash."

Both of them looked at each other, as if they were in charge of his very fate, which they were of course for two whole days. Finally they turned around, ready to provide an answer that they could agree on. "We accept your generous offer," Applejack said on behalf of the two of them.

Suddenly, it struck Wallace that he had just helped enslave himself for two whole days. "Great, just great," he mumbled in regret.

"Well, now that that's settled, we just gotta figure out where tah put all these apples," She pointed her hoof at the apple covered ground. She turned around to ask Rainbow for assistance, but she was just a colorful streak in the sky by then.

"Well, I guess my day of servitude can start early," Wallace said. He walked over to the nearest bucket, lifting it up to find it wasn't as heavy as he thought.

"Wallace," Applejack made conversation as she pushed a bucket with her head, "if you somehow did win, would you really have stopped workin'?"

"Nope. I never planned to win, nor did I plan to become lazy. I figured we could have some fun while we worked, and it sure was," Somehow, Applejack knew he would say this. He definitely wasn't the type to shirk his duty or leave others to carry his weight for him. "In fact, I don't think I've jumped so much in my entire life," He removed his shirt to reveal his finely cut body as it glistened with sweat. He had cast his hoodie off during the apple-picking spree and hoped to find it before it got dark, but for now there was a job he needed to do. He ignored all other thoughts, focusing solely on the task at hand.

Applejack watched in secret enjoyment as Wallace hefted bucket after bucket in his arms, his biceps flexing with the effort. She couldn't help but stare even as he walked off towards the barn, and she felt sad as he escaped from her sight. When she was alone, she shook her head in disbelief at the thoughts going through her head. She had feelings for a _human._ A totally different species. And she was okay with it. But one thing she couldn't figure out, the one thing that she kept asking herself was why. Why did she like this total stranger whom she only met a few days ago? There seemed to be no answer, and she had stood there trying to find it until Wallace finally snapped her out of it.

"You alright Applejack?" He asked. She broke from her trance, blushing furiously as his face was right in hers.

"Yah, uhh, I'm just ah might bit tuckered out from all that applebuckin'," She said. It was true, she had worked really hard in her attempt to beat Wallace, and was completely wiped out, but she couldn't reveal what she really felt to him, not yet.

"Alright, well, it's gonna getting dark in a bit, but if we hurry, we can get the rest of these apples in the barn by sundown," he stated, his mind thankfully too occupied to notice her red face. "Are you by any chance holding your breath?" He asked. Applejack gasped as she realized her blush was too obvious.

"Umm, no?" She replied honestly, turning towards the apples surrounding a tree.

"Oh, okay," and he walked off with a few more buckets. _PHEW, too close,_ she thought. She started nudging the bucket towards the barn.

Twilight sat at her desk reading a book she had found on astronomy. She figured that any information about the stars and beyond would be helpful if she wanted to bring Wallace back home. She had been deep in her studies all day, and the night had finally drawn near when Spike burst through the door.

"Twilight!" He shouted, running to her side.

"What Spike, what's wrong," she wondered.

"It's an urgent letter from the princess," he managed to get out in between gasps. He fell on his back and breathed heavily, indicating he had run all the way from Rarity's workshop to deliver this letter.

She plucked it from his hands with her magic and read it through her head. "My Faithful Student, your recent report on your findings of the teleportation spell is commendable, though not entirely new. While it is true that other ponies possess the capability to travel by magic, you are the first in recorded history to have been able to teleport someone from another world into ours. As of the nature of this creature, it is to be watched under the eyes of only your most trusted friends and yourself, and can come into contact with no other pony. Other problems have arisen since the introduction of this creature into our world, and whether they are linked in some way is unknown, even to me. In order to increase my knowledge of this human known as Wallace, I shall come to Ponyville in three days' time to take a personal assessment. If he proves to be a national threat, he shall be detained, but if his nature is as you have described, than he can live in Ponyville and slowly insert himself into our society until he can be returned home. If any problems occur before hand, send word to either myself or Luna, and one or the other shall arrive to personally take care of it. This is a grave time, Twilight, and I can't take any chances with a possible new threat. Your teacher, Princess Celestia.

"What's it say?" Spike asked. Twilight's face had slowly become grave as she scanned through it.

"Nothing good, Spike," she replied. She sat back at her desk, mulling the situation over. _Grave times, what did she mean,_ Twilight thought. Was Wallace really as dangerous as the Princess believed he might be? Not the kind, trustworthy Wallace who dragged her unconscious from a street, even though he was in danger of discovery.

"Spike, I think it's time for be," A snore interrupted her. Spike lay on the floor, already gone. She lifted him up with her magic, setting him in his bed as a smile spread across her face. "Oh, Spike," She sighed. Tomorrow, she would go and pay a visit to Equestria's visitor.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep and Punishment

**Whoa there, settle down now. Before I begin, I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. I seem to be making this story up as I go, and while I have some idea of what I want to happen, I found myself unable to write at a fluent pace. Writer's Block, as some people may know, is a killer. Second, it has come to my attention that I have several people reading this little story of mine. This has made me both extremely happy to have a story people actually enjoy and proud of myself to have claimed your attention. I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review this since its infancy, and I hope you stick around long enough for what I have in store. Oh, and a little F.Y.I., I hope to update this story every two to four days. No promises, but expect something to pop up around by then. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_Good afternoon, Wallace. Or is it good evening, seeing as how you are still asleep?_

Wallace found himself in a dark, vast plain of emptiness. He noted that he could see, looking down at himself. It was almost as if the area around him had a dim glow, as if a light was coming from somewhere. But seeing how the entire place was still black, and therefore contradicting the fact that something pure dark doesn't glow in the visible light spectrum, he was able to deduce that it was a dream.

And that voice. A nerve-racking blend of blocks and xylophone mallets.

"Who are you?" Wallace called into the abyss.

_I am many_ things_, though I am _one_ being_.

"Sounds pretty cryptic, why don't you just show yourself instead," He challenged. If he could find out what was haunting his dreams, be it a figment of his imagination or some other force, than he would be able to find a way to deal with it. But if he was kept in the shadows, (quite literally at the moment), than his nightmares would continue. That thought didn't sit well with Wallace.

_Alright_. _I shall indulge you, if only for a moment._

He heard a shuffling sound, pinpointing it to a couple of feet off in front of him. It got closer, bringing with it a dark veil that completely blocked its figure. Then he heard the noise. The sound of wood clattering. The sound of wood under extreme pressure, every creak reaching his ears. Eventually, it stopped right around Wallace, shrouding everything in darkness except for a small ring of light, with himself in the center.

From out of the void, a body was thrown into his circle of light. Wallace was startled, but realized that the object, an elderly pony, lay there unmoving. He edged closer, both wanting to aid the creature and discover why it had yet to move.

_He has been dead for a while now. You cannot save him._

Wallace continued his examination, oblivious to the wood creature's diagnosis. It had a pair of broken glasses on its old, wrinkled face, which failed to hide his rolled-back eyes. He bore a thin, receding hairline and was unbelievably frail. The ribs were visible, and it was nothing more than an empty husk. Wallace, after seeing for himself that it was dead, let the body slide to the floor.

"Who was he and what did you do?" He threatened.

_That _thing_ was me. As for what I did, I simply acquired an upgrade._

This confused Wallace. "Upgrade? What is that supposed to mean?"

_I traded that tattered, mortal thing in for a newer, more efficient vessel. As a human would say, out with the old and on with the new._

Wallace stood, all the more puzzled.

_Perhaps you require another demonstration._

What emerged from the edge of his circle caused Wallace to sweat. First, a set of glowing, red eyes pierced against the dark shroud they came from. Eyes that harbored no emotion, as if their owner was already past this world. But what lay behind those eyes was even more terrifying. He found himself staring straight into a mechanical behemoth more than twice his size.

The head resembled that of some giant rodent's skull, with whiskers even. Underneath, a humongous rib cage held a few interesting gears and gizmos into place, while the legs, also fashioned to look like giant animal bones, were large and had three claws at the end of each foot. It walked upright, though slouched, and its arms were long with many more sharp claws emitting from the hands. Wallace noticed that they were shaped like human hands, with the index finger, thumb, even pinkie all there. These "hands" twirled into one another, like it was hatching a plan it was eager to reveal, but knew that now wasn't the right time to do so. All in all, it resembled a giant, clawed, skeleton puppet, possessed by some unknown force.

_It has been a pleasure meeting you once again Wallace._

The thing moved its jaw to speak, but the sound that came out was like music. Almost as if it's vocal cords were fashioned out of some sort of instrument.

_I hope that the next time we converse, it shall be face to face rather than in a dream. Then, finally, I shall have my chance._

The voice trailed off along with the strange being into the darkness. Slowly it faded until it disappeared right before Wallace's own eyes.

_To devour you._

"FUCK,"

Wallace shot up. He was drenched with sweat, covering the sheets of his rather small bed as well as himself. He brought his hands to his face, wiping both anxiety and salt from his eyes.

_Hell,_ _what was that thing,_ he thought. He figured that if he knew what was after him in his dreams, he could find the external source that was causing his restless nights. The episodes had started a few days before he was brought into Equestria, and he had always assumed that they were some kind of premonition that his step-dad was going to try to get rid of him. This changed when he arrived here, and he figured that it meant Applejack would work him to the bone, but Applejack was too nice to try to kill him with work. As a matter of fact, everybody in this world seemed too nice to kill anyone. Yet something about the giant mechanical rat haunting his sleep seemed strangely real. And what had it meant, the next time we meet being face to face. I made no sense to Wallace, but his mind wouldn't leave the subject. He decided to lay back down, his eyes finding his jeans on the floor. He looked at the pocket, thinking about the watch he kept inside. The last bit of his family.

"Rise an' shine!" Applejack yelled at the door. She had spent a long time thinking about what Wallace was going to have to do for losing the other day, and figured that she would start with them getting a few chores done. Work does come first, and even though Rainbow's stunt managed to cut their work down to a quarter, there was still a quarter that needed to be finished.

After that, she had to go do some shopping around Ponyville and figured Wallace would be perfect for carrying all the things that she needed. And of course what could be a better way to tie it all up than to mess with Rainbow Dash. Applejack knew that she would be watching them, maybe the entire day, to learn as much about Wallace before her day came along. This would be the perfect time to get him to teach her a few of his tricks. If Rainbow saw her learning from Wallace while she had to wait, it would surely get her goat. Applejack chuckled at the thought of the sulky mare. And maybe, after the day was over, she could get to know him a little better. She hardly knew anything about Human culture, so why not find out.

"Let's git on up sugarcube, I ain't gonna let you off yer promise that easy," She continued. Hearing no reply, she brought her ear to the door. No sound could be heard from inside. _That boy's either gone, er he's quieter than a mouse,_ She thought. She slowly pushed it open, and was met with a shirtless Wallace. He had gotten up, begrudgingly, after being summoned from his thoughts and proceeded to put on his clothes, when Applejack came in. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," She said blushing. She backed out of the room, looking away from his finely cut body to avoid her face getting any redder than she knew it was. She closed the door behind her, leaving a perplexed Wallace alone in the room.

After she closed the door, she leaned against the wall. She had blushed, but she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because he always wore clothes, so when he didn't have them on, it was something revealing for a human. She had seen ponies that didn't wear clothes all her life, some with toned bodies as well, but with Wallace it was different. She figured that she hadn't stumbled across anything too bad seeing as he hadn't reacted as one normally did to such a situation. Maybe she could bring it up later in the orchard. Setting her mind on work, she shook Wallace out and headed towards the barn, not noticing her little sister who had been watching everything.

Wallace had seen Applejack blush, but didn't know why. _It wasn't like I was completely naked or anything, _he thought_. And besides, practically every pony in town hadn't been wearing any clothes when I had arrived. _This new idea finally struck home in Wallace's mind. All the ponies were capable of talking and forming civilization, which in his eyes, made them more or less human. Yet they all walked around nude. Wallace decided to slap himself as to keep from going down that road.

_They're all just horses,_ he told himself._ It didn't matter before, and it certainly doesn't matter now. Being friends with a horse is one thing, but friends with benefits, not in a million years. You'll find a way back home and it will be like none of this ever happened. God, I need a shower._

Stepping out of the room with all his clothes on, (minus the hoodie since it was well into summer here), he proceeded to head outside, but was stopped by a young filly. Applebloom had been sitting at the top of the steps waiting for Wallace to finally emerge. She had seen how red Applejack's face had been when she left, and couldn't help but wonder if she had feelings for the human. She figured that now would be the time to ask.

"Morning, Applebloom," Wallace said as he approached the steps, "You sleep well?" He stopped in front of her, bending on a knee so they could talk face to face, relatively speaking. He was still taller than her, even on his knees, but he figured looking up a few inches was better than having to crane your head so far back to have to see him.

"Wallace, ah have a question ah needed tah ask you," she said, her eyes locked with his.

"Of course. Anything for a little angel like you," He said, preparing himself for a long conversation. He hadn't known many kids back on Earth, but those he did were always full of questions. Assuming Applebloom was just as curious as kids back home, he figured he was gonna be here for a while. And why shouldn't she be. He was a strange person in a strange place, he didn't belong, these were the kind of things that sparked interest in little curious children. But Wallace hadn't anticipated what Applebloom really wanted to know, and therefore was completely caught off-guard by her inquiry.

"Do you like Applejack?"

"Well, you see, wait, WHAT!" He almost screamed. He immediately stood back up, as if ready to make another escape attempt, then quickly sat back down.

"Where would you even get an idea like that," He questioned the little filly, "Applejack and I have just been working together for the past couple of days, and what do you mean _like_ her?"

Applebloom hadn't been prepared for Wallace's sudden reaction, and sat giggling at her newfound secret. "Ah mean, y'all _like_ each other," She puckered her lips, making a kissy face and adding her own smooching sound effects.

"Look, I don't know why you would believe something like that," He stared at her intently, "but Applejack and I are _NOT_ together," Her face went from joyful to confused.

"But ah saw her blushin' when she left yer room, and ah thought y'all had," She blushed herself, her cheeks turning the shade of her hair. She decided to not finish her sentence, but it was enough for Wallace to catch on to.

"Oh my God, NO. It was nothing like that at all," He told her, "She walked in when I had my shirt off and your guess is as good as mine as to why she was blushing, but we did _nothing_ like that. How do you even know something about those kinds of things?" Wallace retaliated. Applebloom grew even redder than he could have thought possible.

"Look, just don't go spreading rumors. Not every pony in this town knows that I even exist, and I would like to keep it that way. What would we do if the town figured out there was an alien living just on the outskirts of their own homes?" She nodded her understanding.

"Gee, ah'm awful sorry 'bout that," She apologized, "I won't tell no one," She promised.

"I'm gonna head out to work with Applejack now," He said as he rose from the top of the steps and continued his descent. He frowned with concern as he realized what had just happened. Right after he had just finished thinking about being in a relationship with someone, Applebloom had thought that he liked Applejack, almost like she had read his mind. Even weirder, it seemed that Applejack might actually like him. _Of course not,_ he thought, _and why would she? She's a strong, hard-working horse, and I'm an alien. That's about all there is to it on the matter, but why can't I stop thinking about her? _He proceeded to the barn, hoping to find peace of mind, but met Big Mac instead.

"Mornin' Wallace. You sleep well?" He asked.

"Sure did, and you?" He replied speedily, hoping to change his course of thought.

"Ehyup," He said with his standard answer. "Applejack already set out fer tha orchard and asked fer yer help when yah came out."

"Thanks Big Mac, I'll get right on it," And with that, Wallace ran towards the orchard. Big Mac frowned as he saw him fade from view. He had talked to Applejack after she woke Wallace up, and she seemed in a hurry to start working too. That was what she usually did to get her mind off something that was bothering her, but she had only started getting agitated after she got him up. And now Wallace was acting the same way as well.

"What is goin on here?" He asked himself. With a shrug, he went back to work.

Wallace walked towards Applejack, who was already kicking down bucket-fulls of apples. She didn't seem to notice his approach, apparently too tied up in the task at hand.

"Eh hem," He coughed. This startled her.

"Woah," She exclaimed as she missed the tree, kicking wildly into the air. Spinning around, she saw him. He still had his jeans on, but wore his plain shirt instead of his jacket. It was a rather hot day, so she understood his change of wardrobe. _Maybe while we're out, Ah can get Rarity tah make somethin' new fer him, I mean, who knows how long he'll be stayin' here, _she thought.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," He said, putting both his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Oh," She said, flustered, "it's nuthin'."

"So, I suppose I have to do everything you want, huh," He said like it was no big deal. He had already decided that the creatures in this world, at least the civilized ones that he knew, were too nice to cause any kind of physical pain to each other, but he would soon learn the hard way just how diabolical a pony could actually be.

"Yep, that's right," Applejack said with pride. Wallace scoffed, knowing he had been beaten by an animal, and even worse, was becoming a pet. "Well, first I reckon we ought a finish what we done here, and if we work hard, we can get it over before the sun comes up," She envisioned.

Wallace stared out at the trees still laden with fruit. There were hardly any. _Didn't she say Rainbow never helps around the farm? If she did, she could get all the apples in a day,_ he thought.

"Alrighty then, let's get started," He said walking back. He then sprinted towards the nearest tree and began picking as much fruit out as he possibly could before moving on to the next one. Applejack followed suit, going and getting all the trees he might have missed or just going around him as he took the middle.

Wallace hadn't even broken a sweat when he jumped out of the tree. Applejack trotted up beside him without the slightest hint of fatigue.

"Well, what I tell yah," She said while gesturing to the empty field. They had managed to pick all the remaining apples in thirty minutes. While Rainbow had managed to clear a good twenty percent of the overall remaining orchard in about ten seconds, Wallace couldn't help but feel proud knowing he put time and effort into something so productive. He smiled and looked towards Applejack.

"So what now, your highness," He said mockingly. He added a bow for effect, but this only made her smirk.

"Now, we get tah go shoppin," She replied. Wallace gulped very visibly. He hated going shopping. Sometimes, just to see his face, his mother would guide him down the women's aisle and purposely hold his hand while she browsed through the store's selection of undergarments. He wasn't about to go through that situation with a horse, but he was never a person to abandon a promise.

"And what exactly will we be buying?" He asked. He figured that he ought to know what he was sweating over before he made a big deal out of it.

"Oh, just some food and things fer tha barn," She assured him, "nuthin much." He breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing he wouldn't be dragged through anything humiliating.

"Alright, sounds manageable," He said. She led him towards the front of the property and they both walked pass the wooden gate. They followed the dirt path towards the town in the distance.

"So, Applejack," Wallace began, "what's it like here in Ponyville?" His hands were in his pockets, hoping to relax before he started the heavy lifting he was bound to do.

"Well, we got plenty of shops around town," She said, "and Pinkie's always throwing some sort of party, so it never gets dull."

"Pinkie?" Wallace asked.

"Yep. She's quite tha party animal, that an her being tha Element of Laughter," She finished.

"Element of Laughter?" Wallace could see that there was still a lot that he needed to learn about this new culture.

"What say I start from the beginning?" She figured that the easiest way would be to fill him in about her friends being the Elements of Harmony, so why not start there. While they walked, which would take a while, she told him all about how she and her friends had used the Elements of Harmony to defeat the evil Nightmare Moon and return her to her normal state as Princess Luna alongside her sister, Princess Celestia. They ruled Equestria, ensuring peace throughout the land and defending it from outside threats, such as the recent Changeling invasion of Canterlot. She then told him about all the adventures that she and her friends had shared. This included the time when she had to save the farm from being sold to sleazy, cider-sellers, Rainbow preforming a Sonic-Rainboom(This elicited more questions from Wallace, like where was Cloudsdale, and what was a Sonic-Rainboom), Twilight, who was Princess Celestia's personal student, having to find out a meaning of friendship before the day ended, or the time where an evil demon named Discord was released upon Equestria bringing chaos everywhere. She explained that this guy used his powers to turn all of her friends away from the meaning of friendship, causing them to have no way to use the Elements to defeat him.

Wallace perked up at this. "Would this guy, Discord right? Would he have happened to have red eyes?"

"Well, ah reckon he did. Why?" She asked.

Wallace sighed. He had hoped that he could try to find out his problem without assistance, but now it was obvious that he would get nowhere fast on his own in a totally different world. He stopped under the shade of a tree next to the path and looked at Applejack.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked a bit flustered. Applejack looked back into his eyes and noticed the worry that he tried to hide behind them.

"Of course Wallace," She told him.

Wallace was silent a first, but eventually he spoke up. "I've been having these weird dreams. I'll wake up in the middle of nowhere, and then I hear a voice. Only recently, after I came here, it started talking to me. But last night was the first time it showed itself to me. It was some giant mechanical thing with huge, red eyes. When you said Discord was a chaos sort of guy, I thought that messing up dreams would be right down his alley. But you defeated him right?" He asked.

"Yep, back inta stone fer good," She told him, "Sorry if that doesn't help you much."

"Nah, it's alright," he said, They're only dreams right," He chuckled lightly after that and Applejack could see how lost in thought he was.

"Wallace, if'n you feel like you need to turn on back, you can go ahead. Ah wouldn't blame yah," She said comfortingly.

"Thanks, but I never break a promise. And besides, this will keep my mind off things," He replied. She could tell he was still thinking and noticed his hand twirling in his pocket, fondling something.

"Well, alright," She kept walking towards town with Wallace right behind her. "I know. Rarity can git you some new clothes. Those look like they could use a good wash if yah don't mind me sayin'," Wallace laughed knowing that he probably looked downright filthy, and this managed to break the awkward silence. They were back to chatting all the way up until they reached the town. Still, something felt wrong about him. Like everything he had said about his dream was something real.

Rainbow Dash watched silently above them, resting on a cloud that she used for cover. _So he has bad dreams,_ she thought. _I guess that's interesting. But when is he gonna do some awesome stunts!_ She decided to keep following them a little longer, although subconsciously, she had already decided to stalk them the whole day.

Twilight got up from her bed. Celestia's sun was up and it was another beautiful day. It pained her to have to ruin such a day with grim tidings. After cleaning herself up, she walked down the stairs to find Spike already dusting and organizing.

"Spike, I'm heading over to Sweet Apple Acres to meet Applejack and I'll probably be back sometime this afternoon. You don't have to stay around here if you want to, but be back around the same time, I'll need to send some letters when I return." She told him.

"Really, a whole day to myself!" Spike asked with excitement.

"Yes, but don't forget to come back by noon," She warned him.

"Wow, thanks Twi! You're the best," He ran up and hugged her on the last part, "Oh, Twilight, before you walk all the way over there, why not just teleport?" He questioned.

Twilight was just at the door when Spike reminded her of her ability. "Thank you Spike, I almost forgot to keep practicing that," She stepped back from the walls into the center of the room. Lowering her head, a faint, purple glow indicating her magic enclosed her horn. Suddenly, a bright light flashed causing Spike to blink rapidly, and she was gone. Spike figured it worked, and hurriedly ran to the door. Rarity mentioned she would be opening her shop a little later today to catch up on some dresses she missed. If he was quick, he might get a few moments with her before she opened up.

Twilight appeared right in front of Big Mac. He had been hauling corn on his back towards the barn when a flash of light caused her to suddenly block his way. He jumped back a little, not knowing who it was at first, but eased as he recognized the purple unicorn. Unfortunately, Twilight's response wasn't as graceful.

"AAHHHHHHH!" She screamed while jumping back, landing right into a pile of hay. Big Mac walked over to help her up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," She apologized. She took his hoof and pulled herself to her feet. She smiled sheepishly, hoping no one else had seen.

"You in a rush fer something, Twi?" He asked. Her face went from embarrassed to serious.

"Do you know where Applejack is? I need to talk to her," She said.

"Why, you just missed them," He replied.

"Them?" She asked worriedly. Something wasn't right.

"Ehyup. She an Wallace headed out to town 'bout half an hour ago. Ah think they were getin' some barn supplies, pretty heavy stuff if ah can recall," Twilight galloped off towards the town.

"Okay?" Big Mac said to himself in confusion.

Twilight ran as fast as she could towards Ponyville. She was too exhausted to preform another teleportation spell, but hopefully had enough to make it there if she ran as fast as she could. Halfway there, she stopped, both fatigue and logic weighing her down. If Wallace was already in town, then everyone had already seen him. She had failed to keep him a secret like Princess Celestia wanted, and there was nothing she could do about it. She slowly walked to town, hoping to meet them on the way and explain the situation they were now in.


	6. Chapter 6: Cliff Hangar (Incomplete)

**I am quitting this story, but here is what was left of the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Wallace glanced at the ponies as he passed by, not lingering on a single face for too long so as not to be rude. Unfortunately, it seemed that they didn't think to do the same. They gawked as he walked by them, gazing upon the exotic creature that had entered their town.

"These ponies ever learn not to stare at folks for too long?" He asked.

"If'n I recall, you didn't greet _us _with flyin' colors, exactly," Applejack said, alluding back to both his sudden arrival and erratic behavior.

"Point taken, but it still feels weird. Like at any second they're gonna throw rocks at me for being an outcast," He stated nervously, "Which I am."

He felt like he was being watched as he walked down the dirt road, and not just by the ponies in the street. Looking out the corner of his eye, he noticed a blur of pink quickly dodge behind a barrel. The same blur he had seen upon entering town that hid behind a stand of flowers.

"Uhhhhh, Applejack?" He asked her quietly.

"What, is sumthin' wrong?" She responded louder than he would have liked.

"Shhh. I think we're being followed," He continued quietly while motioning with his eyes at another pink blur that dashed between two buildings. Were there _two_ of the stalkers?

"Oh, that? Why, It's just Pinkie being herself," She stated nonchalantly.

"So… she_ is_ following us?" He repeated the question.

"I reckon you'll figure out soon enough," She stated. Whatever the strange _thing_ was, it obviously wasn't a big deal to Applejack. Trying to shake it off his mind, he began to take in his surroundings.

The town was a rather large one, at least by pony standards. Except for the town hall, which Wallace saw was at least four stories high as they approached it, the entire town was generally a bunch of two story high shops and houses. They all resembled small cottages that you may expect to find in Ireland, but with a more vibrant make-up and miniature gardens _everywhere_. This tossed most all of his hopes for parkour out the window.

"Hey Applejack?" Asked Wallace.

"Yah need sumthin' Will?" She asked.

"I see all these ponies walking around with food and saddle-bags, but how do they grab those things with their hooves? It's physically impossible, and yet they still do it,"

"Well, we just sorta, um, grab it when we need to?" She answered perplexed. To her it was like being asked how to walk.

"Yeah, but how? Everything I've ever learned has either become irrelevant upon my arrival, or just barely make sense. If I somehow wound back up in my world and tried to explain this to someone, they would call me crazy. Maybe even put me in a nut-house. This place shouldn't even exist really! I mean, talking horses might be pulled off as a lab experiment gone awry, but magic and flying ponies?! Maybe I'm a lucid dreamer? And everything only seems real because I want it to be? That sounds pretty logical, don't you think?"

Wallace had kept going, lost in his personal rant, but Applejack had stopped dead in her hooves, not able to keep track with what he had been saying. Realizing his missing partner, Wallace turned back and approached a bewildered Applejack.

He raised a hand behind his head, rubbing it sheepishly, "Sorry, guess I got carried a-"

"Nope," Applejack cut him off, "You lose yer talkin' privileges. I can't tell which one that reminded me more of, Pinkie Pie, or Twilight. But if yer lookin' fer the," she lifted her front legs and, through a process Wallace was still curious about, bent her hooves to make quotation marks, "secrets behind this here little place, I don't see why we can't stop by Twilight's on the way back. I'm sure y'all will have plenty to talk about," She said, "But until then, let's git what we came fer, before you cause any more of a scene," She nodded her head behind her at the small but slightly growing crowd that had come to hear the 'strange but funny monkey' talk.

He shrugged indifferently, letting her take the lead as they approached a stand covered with different vegetables.

"Evenin Golden," Applejack cheerily said to the orange pony at the stand.

_Man, not only do these guys have crazy hairstyles, but they all have crazy_ names_ too._

_ "_Afternoon Applejack, what can I get for…" she stopped as she gazed for the first time at the strange, tall creature. Wallace was inspecting the produce, leaving Applejack to explain what the thing was.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just…" She struggled for a second, thinking of a good excuse for his presence until she decided to stick to the truth "He's just visitin from out of Equestria fer a while," She said.

"Alright, as long as it doesn't keep customers away," She smiled as Applejack threw a few bits on the stand. She retrieved her usual order, some celery, carrots, and lettuce, and, picking them up with her mouth, put them in her saddlebag. She prodded Wallace in the side, making him drop a carrot he had been staring at intently.

"Let's git a move on, Wallace," She said as she turned from the stand, "We still got some shopping tah do, and the heavy-liftin is_ yer_ job,"

"It was nice meeting you," He said facing Golden Harvest. She waved as he walked towards Applejack.

"You sure seemed focused on that carrot back there," Applejack said as he approached, "You never eaten one er sumthin?"

"It's not that I've never eaten one, I've just never seen one that looked so..." He paused as he thought of a good word to describe it, "Healthy. The colors practically radiated from the thing. In fact, everything in this place looks so green and pure," He thought about back home, how there were hardly any trees to be found except for in large parks and the streets were always dirty with some sort of garbage in the gutters.

"I'm guessin where yer from it ain't so nice as it is here,"

"Not even close," He responded.

"Well, that don't matter now, the woodshop's right ahead," She said pointing a hoof at a building with logs stacked in front of it.

Wallace practically squealed with joy as the realization hit him. They were getting him wood to work on. He ran up to the building, stopping halfway as he forgot something.

"Applejack?" He called turning around.

"Yep?"

"Thank you," and with that he sped off into the shop.

"Goodness gravy, I knew he could run, but that was fast," Applejack said as she followed his blur into the store.

Walking in, she noticed the cashier staring at the odd thing that was looking at his wares.

"Sorry, he's new round here," She directed towards the clerk. This seemed to settle his nerves somewhat, and he went back to counting what was in the register.

"Applejack, look!" Wallace cried out down the aisle. When she came over, his face looked like that of a child's on Hearth's Warming Day. You know, the one who actually gets what they wanted.

"They have Basswood, Oak, Mahogany, Birch, and about thirty dozen different types that I've never even heard of!" Wallace's voice was on the verge of cracking, his every word dripping with excitement, and on occasion, spit.

Well, take what yah need, er rather, what you can carry," She responded to his now incoherent blabbering. Upon hearing this, he immediately closed his mouth and began frantically grabbing planks off of shelves. He spent about five minutes of this before he appeared at the front of the store, arms full of lumber and sweat dripping from the weight.

"Mmm-hmmm…." The clerk hummed as he began studying the load in Wallace's arms, "That will be forty-six bits. Would you like that in a bag?" He snickered to himself at his own little joke. It was subtly stopped by a death-bringing glare from the human in question, causing the clerk to regain his composure.

"What I meant to ask was, would you like me to carry that for you?" He asked stepping around the counter. Wallace had been so busy looking at the different types of woods that he failed to notice the clerk was a unicorn. He almost accepted his request, until he realized that forty-six bits here in Equestria was a lot of money. Applejack hadn't mentioned about being paid back, but he figured that he was in enough debt that having to owe anyone else would mean trouble. He decided to refuse.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got this," He said, trying to hide the strain in his voice. Apparently, he succeeded because the unicorn shrugged and went back to collect the money Applejack had laid on the counter. Taking a glance, he noticed that it was forty-six bits exactly, and wondered if the one bit was standard currency. He made a mental note to tell whoever was in charge to make five and ten bit coins, because paying that much money at one time in change seemed a little excessive.

As they left the store, Wallace sighed.

"So," He began, "How much more do I owe you?"

"Well, Ah reckon you can start by fixin' the barn's saggy roof, then move on to makin' sum fancy logo fer our business," She stated with the confidence of someone who had obviously rehearsed something.

"You had this all planned out," Wallace accused, "You knew I would go gaga over my passion, and used that to lure me into a hole of debt."

"Yep, Ah been takin lessons from a friend of mine, by tha name O' Rarity," She said mater-of-factly,"Besides, with woodwork like yours, Ah'm certain we could rake in sum new business."

"Clever girl," Wallace remarked, "Deceptive, but clever." A pain in his shoulders told him that the load wasn't getting any lighter.

"Well, some magic could come in handy right about now," Wallace lamented. How easy it must be for these ponies. Got a problem, magic. Got a creepy, pink pony stalking you as you leave a store, magic. Got a ton of lumber that you can just barely carry…

"Magic," Applejack said.

"What? Did you say something?" He looked down from his train of thought at the orange pony only to discover that she was looking at him.

"Did_ I_ say something?"

"How in the hay are you doin that?" She asked.

"Doing wha," –THUNK.

He reeled back, looking at the object he ran into. It was his wooden planks. Floating in mid-air.

"Magic," He simply stated. The wood was surrounded by a pink glow, keeping it levitated in the middle of the road.

He raised his hand to scratch his head in puzzlement, but stopped it halfway to see that it was surrounded in a pink glow as well. Both of them were, and he quickly raised them away as if they were on fire.

"GAH!" He shouted in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Ah don't know!"

"Well fix it!"

"Ah ain't no unicorn,"

Just as suddenly as it began, it stopped, the planks falling to the dirt. His hands lost their aura, and he was still confused.

"Soooo, what just happened?"

"I just did magic," Wallace interrupted, "I just did _magic_….. AH YEAH!"

He began jumping around in joy, not even noticing the pony that started hopping around him as well.

"And it was _pink_ too," an excited, high-pitched voice said. This caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"It was pink?" He asked the pink pony beside him.

"It sure was! At first I was like, GAAAASP, because you could do magic, but you didn't have a horn, but then I saw you hopping around so I knew you must be happy, and then I saw that it was pink which made me really happy because pink is my favorite color, so I ran over and began cheering with you," As the unintroduced pony rambled on, Wallace couldn't get past one little detail that made the whole magic deal a big bummer.

_She said it was pink. Whhhhhhyyyyyyyy…_

"Excuse me mister, but don't be sad," The pink pony whose name he should probably figure out in the next few sentences because the audience really wants it to be said put a hoof on his shoulder, "Look at the bright side, you can use magic, so I'm gonna have to throw two parties for you, or maybe just one, _big_ party!"

He hadn't been crying, but he figured he looked miserable enough that he was making this newcomer upset.

"I think I'm okay," He said facing her, "but thanks anyway, um,"

"Oh," She exclaimed, "My name's Pinkie Pie. I don't think I've seen you around town before, though. What's your name?"

"My name is Wallace, miss Pinkie Pie," And boy was she an eye full. She had a crazy-poofy hairdo that was dark pink, while the rest of her was a lighter shade. It was obvious that she was the one who had been following them around town, couple that with the high-speed talk he had just heard and he knew he was dealing with a crazy, happy-go-lucky pony.

"Oh, silly," She said giggling, "You can just call me Pinkie Pie,"

"Well, if ya'll are dun socializin', maybe we could go drop this wood off at tha barn so we could head over to yer party," She said to Wallace.

"GAAAAAAAASSSP, I forgot to get started on the party! Make sure to come around six got lots of stuff to do bye!" and with that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that was something," Wallace said.

"After a while, yah get used to it," Applejack said matter-of-factly, "But we best be headin' back to Sweet Apple Acres unless you want tah carry that wood around all day."

Wallace stood up from his sitting position, looking intently at the stack, analyzing how he was able to use his magic before. He was under stress from the weight, and really wanted the wood to be lifted with magic. Was it willpower that controlled it?

He pointed his hand at the stack, closing his eyes.

_I want this to float really badly._

He opened his eyes to find his hand encased in a light gray glow.

_So I don't have pink magic? Yes!_

As soon as those thoughts went through Wallace's head, his hands and the boards switched from light gray to a deep red.

_Okay, color switching magic?_

"Well ain't that sumthin," Applejack started,"Unicorn magic ain't supposed tah do that."

"Technically I shouldn't even be able to use magic at all, but beggars can't be choosers, am I right?" He said with an air of satisfaction. He felt like he had been given two Christmas presents early on Christmas Eve.


End file.
